


A Nightly Conversation

by AnneLilian



Series: Paths [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Female Merlin, Gen, Genderbending, Girl!Merlin, Late Night Conversations, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Royal Merlin, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLilian/pseuds/AnneLilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a knock on the door. It was rather late, but Hunith had been engrossed in a book, and Olaf hadn’t come to bed yet. The queen frowned, wondering who would bother her at this hour. When she opened the door, Merlynn stood there, looking a little sheepish. "I miss you..."</p><p>Just a fluffy little Hunith&Merlynn fic. Takes place right before chapter 22 of A Path Unwalked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightly Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, just a fluffy little one-shot about Hunith and Merlynn, because I haven't been able to write a whole lot about those two, and I then this popped into my head.  
> Takes place right before chapter 22 of A Path Unwalked.

There was a knock on the door. It was rather late, but Hunith had been engrossed in a book, and Olaf hadn’t come to bed yet. The queen frowned, wondering who would bother her at this hour. As she set her book down on her bedside table, she quickly checked that her dressing gown was in place, and moved to the door.

Merlynn stood there, looking a little sheepish. “Hello, darling, trouble sleeping?” she asked, gesturing for her daughter to come in.

Biting her lip, Merlynn stepped around her mother and hesitated in the middle of the room, looking around. Her gaze lingered on the corner where her crib had once stood. Hunith smiled and came over, taking her daughter’s hands. “What’s the matter, my little bird?”

Merlynn smiled somewhat nervously, but didn’t answer. Instead, she stepped closer and pulled her mother into a hug. “It’s just… I miss you,” she whispered.

Hunith was taken aback. Merlynn had always been an affectionate child, but she’d always been closer to her father than to her. It was something Hunith sometimes lamented, but accepted nonetheless. She put her arms around her daughter and held her close. The month that her youngest had been at Camelot had been long for the queen, but she had been sure that Merlynn hadn’t felt the distance so keenly, as all her letters indicated that she was having a grand time. “Oh darling… I’ve missed you too.”

Merlynn pulled back. “Could we talk?”

“About what?” Hunith asked, leading Merlynn over to the bed.

Shrugging, Merlynn crawled into the bed. “Anything.” Hunith was suddenly reminded of the last time this had happened, though Merlynn had still been a little girl. She’d had a nightmare, and had come running to her parents’ room, since Vivian was unavailable.

“Alright. Since I doubt you want to tell me of the latest fashions in Camelot, how about we talk of the knights?” Hunith said, a teasing note to her voice.

Merlynn rolled her eyes. “What is there to tell? Most of them are big, brutish oafs.” Merlynn paused. “But they _are_ a sight to see. They’re all amazing swordsmen, Arthur makes sure to keep their skill up. And I suppose a few of them have still have some manners. Sir Yaxley was gravely injured in the tournament father and I attended, but he still goes to the training fields to help. And Sir Leon is a kind and honourable man, though he can seem a bit distant at first.”

Hunith listened to her daughter, trying to determine whether she felt any kind of regard for one of the knights. But she couldn’t determine anything more warm than simple friendship in her daughter’s voice. So now she had to see if the fear she’d had a week ago – when Merlynn had demanded Arthur to be released from the dungeons – was true or not. “And what of Arthur?” she asked nonchalantly.

Merlynn frowned. “What of him? You know him.”

“I know what he is like during official ceremonies, but I can’t say I’ve ever had a conversation with the man. What’s he like?” Hunith asked, hoping she was subtle enough.

Merlynn turned to stare out the darkened window. “He’s… he’s Arthur. At first I thought he was an arrogant, self-centred prat, but… I suppose he’s not quite as bad as all that,” she admitted. The princess looked down at where her hands were resting on the sheets. “He’s… complicated. He’s still an arrogant ass sometimes, but… he’s an amazing swordsman, better than father even, I think. I’ve not yet witnessed it, but I’ve heard he’s a superb hunter, too. He always wants to make his father proud, and always feels like he falls short. He’s competitive, and he lets his pride get in the way of things far too often.”

Hunith fought the urge to sigh. The depth with which her daughter described Arthur’s character told her just how much time Merlynn spent thinking about that man. She had really hoped that it would come to this, but there was no way back now. Though Merlynn may not yet realize it, she was slowly falling for the young prince. Hunith just hoped the two wouldn’t act on it until Uther had stepped down. The King of Camelot would never allow his son to marry someone like Merlynn.

“He’d do anything for his people,” Merlynn continued, oblivious to her mother’s internal strife. “He’s a good leader, too, his men would follow him to the end of the world, and the people adore him.” She briefly glanced up, and Hunith saw her daughter blush and fidget. “Anyway, he’s still a prat, and he can be a bigger oaf than any of them.”

Hunith smiled at her. To bring up Merlynn’s growing feelings for Arthur now would only lead to an argument, and then Merlynn would shut down completely. So she kept her council to herself, though she dearly hoped that when the time came, Merlynn would talk to her. “And Morgana? How is she?” she asked instead.

Merlynn’s eyes lit up. “She’s great! I’m teaching her how to play chess, and–”

As Merlynn talked about her dear friend, Hunith sat back, only half listening. She would have to make sure her husband didn’t notice Merlynn’s growing attachment to the Prince of Camelot. In the state of mind he was in lately, all it would do was sent him in a blind rage. Although, she suspected he would have a fit thinking of any young man holding his daughters’ hearts. She would have to speak to him about that. Vivian was turning 21 tomorrow, and Merlynn’s 18th wasn’t much further away. Vivian especially needed to find a husband, since she would need to get used to him before Olaf died – though Hunith hoped that wouldn’t happen for quite a few years yet. And Merlynn… if Merlynn’s heart was truly bound to Arthur, as Hunith feared it was, she would have to wait, possibly years before she could even announce her affections, let alone a marriage.

“Mother, have you heard nothing I just said?” Merlynn asked suddenly, pulling Hunith out of her reverie.

Hunith blinked. Exactly how much had she missed? “I’m sorry dear, I was distracted. What were you saying?”

Merlynn eyed her a little strangely, before leaning back and putting her head on her mother’s shoulder. “I was saying that I can’t wait for the tournament Vivian planned. Arthur thinks it’s strange to have a tournament for a birthday, but the, he thinks everything we do here is odd. I just can’t wait to see the look on his face when I take home a trophy of my own. He’s convinced I’m useless with every weapon.”

Hunith smiled. “He’s going to be sorely disappointed. Does he not know about our custom to let women fight?”

Merlynn shook her head, grinning wickedly. “I bet he’s going to insist it isn’t proper for him to fight a woman. And if he loses, he’ll definitely say that he was holding back on that account.”

“Who’s holding back?”

Hunith looked up. She hadn’t even heard the door open. “Oh, Olaf, Merlynn was just talking about the tournament. She hasn’t told Arthur that women are allowed to compete, and she’s convinced he’ll have a fit.”

Olaf barked out a laugh. “She’s absolutely right about that, the lad will probably claim it isn’t right to fight a lass.”

Hunith rolled her eyes. Sometimes her daughter was far too like her father. “I already said that,” Merlynn replied with a grin, sitting up.

“So, to what do we owe this little visit, little bird? Couldn’t sleep?” Olaf asked, disappearing behind the dressing screen.

“I just missed mother, is all,” Merlynn responded, more subdued. “She’s been so busy helping Vivian organize her birthday, and I was ill, so I couldn’t come on my own, and before that I was in Camelot…”

“It’s been hectic,” Hunith agreed, pressing a kiss to Merlynn’s temple.

Olaf stepped back out from behind the screen, now dressed in a night shirt. “Now, lass, you’ll have all the time in the world to spend with your mother now. No need to fret,” Olaf said with a smiled as he shooed Merlynn out of the bed.

Hunith almost didn’t catch the hesitant look on her daughter’s face, and feared that an argument was soon coming. Olaf wanted Merlynn to remain here, and Merlynn wanted to go back to Camelot. Subtly, she sent the princess a look that said _later_.

Merlynn nodded. “Of course, father. Good night, mother, father.” She turned to leave.

“Oh, and Merlynn?” Olaf called after her. “Since I am escorting your mother, and Lord Rowan is escorting Vivian, Prince Arthur has agreed to escort you.”

Both Hunith and her daughter were momentarily shocked. Then Hunith had to hide her smile behind her hand. Well, on the positive side, this meant her husband had no idea for the regard Merlynn felt for the prince. On the other side, though, it meant that Merlynn was likely to be very frustrated during these next few days.

Merlynn’s mouth – which had fallen open – closed with a click. “Of course… father,” she said, though it was obvious to the queen that the words were said with the greatest reluctance.

Vivian’s birthday was definitely going to be… interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please review!


End file.
